Sun Burn
by DeangirlSam1212
Summary: Sam and Dean go to the desert to hunt Ra, the sun god, when the heat and lack of water get to them before they can get the monster. Dean's refusal to drink leads to severe dehydration. And as Dean gets the worst of the sun can Sam get them to safety before time runs out? Hurt!Sam Hurt!Thirsty!Dean
1. Let Me See your Beautiful Sunny Face

The sun beat mercilessly down upon his burning skin.

Which was nearly tomato red in the desert sun.

The Texan air, hot and bitter as it is, without the ball of flame floating high in the sky.

They had been walking for a couple of hours by now in the sizzleing desert sun.

Twelve miles now seperated them from the Impala.

All silence was between the brothers for they hadn't the breath for words.

There wasn't a tree, breeze, nor cactus even in the wide expance of sandhills to relieve their thirst for water or shade.

Dean knew he was getting the worst of the sun, not that he would ever admit it.

He had refused water, trying to give Sam his. But Sam, being the bitch he is, wouldn't have any of that.

So Dean had settled for tipping the jug to his mouth but not letting the tempting liquid past his cracked lips.

Sweat coated nearly every inch or his body.

Dean was tempted to remove his shirt for it was getting a little cramped in the in the piece of cloth that partially stuck to his slick chest.

He looked over to Sam to see he was still looking determinedly ahead while all Dean could muster the strength to do was gaze heavily at the ground.

A mound of sand had appeared ahead and was entirely too big for his liking.

For the next thing he knew was the blazing blue sky shimmering above him and a very concerned Sam hovering over him.

"Dean?!" The word echoed and bounced around in his slightly sluggish mind and his brain barely registered the meaning of it.

"I'm fine," he rasped weakly.

"Just didn't see the mound of sand in time, that's all."

Sam just stared disapprovingly back at him. "Sure Dean."

As Dean struggled to get up he licked his chapped lips which was useless, do to the fact that his mouth seemed to have lost any moisture it had left.

Sam pulled him up, with a huff of effort, to his feet and he would have stumbled back to the ground if Sam hadn't caught him first.

Now, as they made their way forward, the younger brother lingered closely behind Dean.

Measuring and recording his every movement.

Dean went, with a sigh of frustration, to swipe at his forehead only to realize that his hand had come back completely bone dry.

"Crap," he thought, hopeing Sam wouldn't notice.

Quickly he wiped it on his shirt, acting as if there was liquid to remove.

'Looks like our little Sun God won't be showing for us today,' He confirmed to himself.

' But it's too late to turn back now. Looks like we'll be camping out tonight.'

They were out there hunting the Sun God , Ra, he had been brutally burning his victims until all that was left was ash.

The victims were particularly the ones with Egyptian ancestors who had no belief in the Sun King. So, really, it was just some wicked way form of proving to them he was breathing and, truly, real.

'I just have to wait until night. Then it will be so much cooler.' Dean tried to reasure himself but looking at the sky it demolished all hopes of relief.

'Looks like it's going to be a long wait.'

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Dean knelt down in the giant burning sandbox.

The heaving ached as he emptied all his contents onto the desert floor.

He knew this wasn't good for whatever fluid he'd had that day would most likely be gone.

Dean barely felt the weak circular rubbing of his baby brother's hand at a weak attempt to sooth him.

When he finished, with a final heave, he collapsed onto his side.

'I don't think I can get back up Sam,' He willed his sibling for he did not want to admit that fact out loud.

"I think we should rest for a little bit," and with that little sentence release flooded throughout himself.

'We are only staying for a few minutes, but that's it.' Dean promised himself. 'Then we move again, we can't camp here with not even a cactus for shelter.'

Author's note: Well, I've been dieing for a desert fic and didn't find one that appealed enough to me or I haven't already read, so when that happens it then becomes your job to do it instead.

Next chapter is mostly Sam's POV.


	2. Fountain of Sorrow

Chapter2

Dean's POV

The seemed to pound against his skull at a desperate attempt to break him.

The sun couldn't set any faster, though Dean should've been worried about that extreme temperature drop he'd read about [or wrather Sam read about.]

But, he really didn't give a shit because, honestly, it sounded pretty damn good right about now.

Then suddenly, the most beautiful sight he had ever set eyes upon decided to show its pretty little face to the world.

Big, giant rain clouds, oh they were everywhere, thick, and juicy, like that quarter-pounder he'd had a few towns back.

And it began to pour, and thunder, and the heavens wept, and tantrumed.

It soaked the ground the sky...everywhere.

Everywhere except on Dean.

Dean reached out his arms to the precious dropletts only for the clouds to clear from the very space his arms took.

In desperation, he ran.

Trying to catch even the smallest drop, upon his hair, arm, nose, mouth, anywhere.

But no, he was refused even.

Every step he took forward clouds cover the sky over where he'd just stood, and cleared where he'd stepped.

Tripping over his own feet, he fell.

In desperation, he broke into sobs for voluntary tears to leak from his eyes and into his mouth.

Or maybe the effort would cause a new break-out of sweat.

But, Dean had never been luck's favorite.

Sam crouched down in front of him, his eyes showing him to be on the verge of panic.

"Dean! Dean? It's okay, man. Come on. Dean?" Sam's gaze flicked across Dean's dry aching body, he didn't even flinch as the rain rolled silently off his nose and onto the ground.

Sam reached forward to grab at his arm or shoulder, and Dean watched hungrily at the dropletts bristling along his little brother's hand.

Excitement and anticiapation coursed through him as the source of water grew closer and closer to him.

It took what seemed like forever to reach him.

But, before it could even dampen or graze his skin it evaporated as soon as it touched his unique little patch of sun.

Dean almost choked on a sob, and slumped forward in utter defeat.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Sam's POV

Sam caught Dean's slumped form as he fell.

Sam had no idea what had happened.

They had just been walking when all of the sudden Dean started running around with his face to the sky.

Which I'm surprised he'd had the strength for that, even.

Then he'd just fallen to the ground in sobs.

But, they sounded strained.

As if Dean was actually trying to cry.

Sam sat down in front of his big brother, and knew, right away, that he was babbling.

"Dean?" He finished in what would guarentee a lot of bitching from Dean if he were fully well at the moment.

Dean stared hungrily at Sam's hand.

As if he were a dog and it were a jucy piece of steak.

Sam was surprised he didn't just take a huge bite of it then.

But, as his hand got closer, Dean's hunger deminished into defeat.

He slumped forward, and cried out in frustration.

"How am I supposed to fix him?"

SPN SPN SPN SPN

Dean's POV

Dean layed on the gritty ground.

Staring dully at the firey sky.

The sun was finally setting.

It was starting to get very chilly, the temperature was dropping dramaticly.

He'd very much enjoyed the night air at first but, it just grew too cold for enjoyment.

'I really can't make up my mind can I?' He thought weakly.

He could have been able to put up with the coldness if he'd been a little healthier, but the sun had weakened him horridly.

His body just hadn't the strength to put up with the cold.

Now he was shivering violently without a thin jacket, even to warm up.

'Which definately wasn't something I thought I was going to say again.'

So now he just lay there, hoping Sam wouldn't notice his greyed, tremulous form.

Author's Note: I'm sorry I had to kind of rush on the last POV. I was kind of in a hurry and if I didn't do it know I probably never would, so ;].


	3. Falling into the Night

Chapter 3

Sam stared, worriedly, down at his brother's, violently, shivering form. He felt so helpless, Dean had needed water, he had been unable to give him any. Now he was freezing, and Sam was unable to give him all the warmth he, so desperately, needed.

Though, he could do this…

Sam, quickly, shrugged out of his, cotton, tee, and covered Dean's, sleeping, form with the last piece of warmth he could provide.

'At least, I can give him that,' he thought. Sam knew if they didn't get to civilization fast enough, Dean would die either from the cold and heat, or his weakening body.

It'll shut down and his heart will stop.

Sam shook his head to clear that thought from within it.

'No,' he choked, to himself.

'No, I'll get him back to safety, I promised.'

Then he remembered his last promise.

With Dean's deal and the hellhounds. Sam swore to Dean that he would save him.

That he would never let him set foot in Hell.

Look how that turned out.

Dean a trip downstairs, and all Sam did, as an effort to save him, was stand by and watch. Watch as he was torn to pieces by the hellhounds.

'Lets just hope it's different this time.'

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Dean lay, freezing, beneath the desert stars. Shivering, fiercely, so hard that he was beginning to exhaust from the effort. Though he knew he shouldn't, he was starting to long for that point in hypothermia when numbness folds over you with warmth close to follow. That illusion is so much better then this reality. But all he could do was yearn for that relief.

Unconsciousness was rapidly misting his mind. Threatening him over the edge, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and drift into a dreamless slumber.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Dean leaned against the burning, grey, rock, not really caring about the sting.

"Dean, I'm sorry, but we have to get going…" And with one, weak, glance into Sam's, hazel, eyes, he saw his younger brother's heart break, at having to admit this to him.

Dean opened his mouth to say 'Okay,' but it came out more as a shrilled whimper. Sam squinted his eyes, in what must have been painful, and Dean saw his shoulders quiver, in what should have been a sob, but his drained strength could only manage a, cracked, "I'm so sorry."

And Dean knew they had to keep going. Keep following the trail, hoping, and praying, that one of the few people who drive the trails would cross it now.

If they'd to have any chance of survival they would need to move.

Staying put would be vain, for there was no one left to miss them.

Taking Sam's, extended, hand, he pulled himself to his feet, swaying at the blurriness that met him.

Squinting up at Sam's, concern and sympathy, filled visage, and nodded. Then, they took off in tiny, meager steps, limping his way through the desert.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

'How are we going to get out of this one, brother?' Dean asked Sam, inwardly.

After about of slow, aching travel. He had been starting to ask himself this question when darkness began to cloud his vision, and he decided that he probably wouldn't be able to answer it. Dean didn't know how Sam would be able to answer either, but, somehow, he knew he could.

Then with that thought, as a finality, he fell into the, quickly falling, night.

Author's note:

I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately, but I have like piled on a whole bunch of different fanfics, and I know regret putting so much up at once. But, I am managing, and I really enjoy writing this story.

I hope you love to read it as much as I love to write it. :]

Reviews much loved.


	4. Is It the Heat that Holds Us Back

Sun Burn Chapter 4

Sam struggled desperately to wake Dean.

"Dean! Dean! Oh God, Dean please, Wakeup. Come on you can't give up now. Don't leave, don't you ever leave me! You don't ever get to do that to me. "

Dean coughed, his eyes fluttering open.

"Dean?"

Dean glanced at him in confusion, then at the ground.

"Can we rest here for a bit?" He murmured.

In spite of the heat, Sam managed a meager chuckle. "Unbelievable," he mumbled.

"Yea, sure Dean. Of course." Dean smiled back weakly as his eyes fluttered closed. It was then that Sam really took a good look at his withered older brother. His eyes had sunken into his skull, and had fallen into tiny black pools that hung below them. His skin was grey and slightly wrinkly, like an old tee that's been sitting in the drier for too long.

And when he went to clasp Dean's arm in his grasp, the skin was loose and leathery at his touch. It felt as if he was stroking a blood hound. Sam watched as Dean's chest rapidly rose and fell. Sleep had over him but Sam needed to wake him soon. He couldn't let him sleep for long, not in this heat.

And wished that he could follow his brother into oblivion, but he needed to keep watch, to keep and eye over Dean and assure that they didn't rest for too long. Or, incase Dean's breath ceased in his sle- no, he told himself. He wouldn't allow the thought to cross his mind. He stared off into the sun but was unable to meet its menacing gaze. The buzzing heat sizzling around him made the air surrounding him feel as soft and welcoming as a pillow. It was something he could just fall into.

Then the next thing he knew was the ground burning against his face. The sky was a gentle orange, he noticed as he stared up at it.

The sun was setting.

Sam had fallen asleep, and as he came to realize this, panic ceased any sane thought from escaping into his mind. Worsening when he realized that Dean still hadn't woken from his slumber.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam fretted, gently shaking his older brother's shoulders.

"Errm," Dean grunted. Sam sighed in relief. Dean peered up at the sky through the slits his eyes. They then grew impossibly wide in his condition. The whites of them stood out broadly amongst his newly greyed eyes.

"You let me sleep 'till noon?" He asked irritably.

"You needed the sleep, Dean," Sam lied. Not meeting Dean's gaze.

"Well, we've got to get going now," his voice cracked as he pushed himself to his feet. Sam stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Oh no, Dean. You wouldn't make it one mile in the freezing old. We rest here for tonight." Dean glared at him tiredly, but unable to do much else.

And Sam couldn't believe that he wished for Dean's outraged voice bark back orders for him to get his ass moving.

But Dean was too weak to stand.

Sam saw it when he'd placed his hand upon Dean's chest, he realized that there was really no need to. That Dean had fallen back, and that must have been half the reason that Dean hadn't fought him. That even if Sam had said that they could he'd known that he wouldn't have been able to take a single step forward.

And that they were now officially stuck.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Dean's POV

Dean felt once again, the cold overlapping him with its icy trendles. It struck him with much mire force then the nigh before. Now he hadn't even the strength to shiver. He couldn't do a single thing to fight back. All he could do was lie there and hand himself over to the bitter night.

There was nothing he could do.

Dean's eyes flickered open, squinting up at the blindingly vivid moon, his head lowered in utter defeat. Somehow he knew that this just might be his last night. He could feel death curling its frigid digits tightly around his very being. But he would never stop fighting. He couldn't; he couldn't do that to Sam.

Suddenly, he felt a warmth spread and cover over his side. He turned his head to find that Sam had sprawled himself across Dean's torso.

Sam stared back at him in defiance and said, "Shut up, Dean. You were cold." Dean sighed as the darkness swarmed across and knitted a soft cotton web of sleep over his senses.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

As Sam woke the next morning he stared off into the dark abyss, that was the underside of his eyelids. It was a moment of numbness, all the pain and weight suddenly gone with the first moment of the day. Then it all came flooding back, like a chink in a dam. He cringed at the sudden pounding within his head. He had to get up and wake Dean. They had to figure this out.

How were they going to make it t safety when Dean couldn't walk?

Author's note: I am almost embarassed at how much time it has been sinse the last time I've updated this story. I'm sorry but homework and life comes first, but if it makes you feel any better, I am always thinking about it. ;) Again, reviews are always appreciated, along with any advice you might have. But please, no flames. If you guys are into wincest, and would like to see some of my writing in wincest, please check out my story Lost because I would like some extra advice for that fic because I don't really like how I've been writing it. Thank you :).


End file.
